1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compressing information stored in a scene graph used in a multi-media presentation.
2. Related Art
MPEG-4 (Moving Pictures Expert Group) is a digital bit stream format used to broadcast or multicast (“netcast”) multimedia presentations. Elements such as HTML objects, Flash animations, audio/visual streams, Java scripts and similar objects can be included in an MPEG-4 scene. The MPEG-4 scene is constructed as a direct acyclic graph of nodes (also referred to as a scene graph) arranged in a hierarchical tree. Grouping nodes are used to construct the scene structure. Children of grouping nodes are used to represent the various multimedia objects in the scene. These children may also have siblings that such that each sibling is associated with a multimedia object. Each node includes a list of fields that define the particular behavior of the node. Taken together, the nodes in a scene graph represent the layout, presentation, interactions and animation of a multimedia scene.
One problem associated with using scene graphs to store information is that a scene graph for a relatively complex scene is very large. A correspondingly large memory is required to store all the scene graphs in a given presentation. The available bandwidth may not be sufficiently large, thus necessitating uncomfortably long download times.
One approach to solving this problem involves inserting a quantization parameter node at the top of the scene graph (that is, in a position that is relatively proximate to the root node) or at one or more other locations in the graph. A quantization parameter node is a specialized node that shows how scene parameters (such as color, angle, scale, rotation and others) are used to specify an aspect of the scene graph or a portion of the scene graph are to be quantized. However, the degree of compression that results from this approach in not optimal because the locations where the quantization parameter nodes are placed are not responsive to the values being quantized. For example, in very small scenes, the cost (as measured by the number of bits) of specifying the quantization parameter may exceed the number of bits saved in the scene by including the quantization parameter node. In very large scenes, the degree of compression may be less than optimal because an insufficient number of quantization parameter nodes have been inserted, such that the quantization parameters include a maximum and minimum quantization range for extremely disparate values. In short, the problem of determining an efficient placement of quantization nodes, particularly with respect to an acceptable error range, remains unsolved.